The present invention relates generally to transport mechanisms for support platforms, and more specifically to platform transport mechanisms for use in television-concealing furniture, dumbwaiters and the like.
Televisions, stereo systems, personal computers and other consumer electronics products are found in practically every modern home, office and hotel room. It is frequently desirable to store such products out of sight and out of harm's way, to preserve the aesthetic decor of the room and to protect the devices from damage or theft. It is often desirable to conceal these products in a piece of furniture, such as a cabinet, desk, credenza or armoire, which blends with the design scheme of the room, and which provides a protective structure about the device. Such concealing furniture may advantageously include a movable platform on which the relevant device is placed, for transporting the device from a user-accessible and visible position to a concealed, stored position.
Various apparatus having movable platforms have been developed for concealing televisions, stereos, computers and other products. Typically, such devices consist of a cabinet in which is mounted a movable platform for supporting, for example, a television. The platform is movable from a first position in which the television is concealed from sight within the cabinet to a second position where the television can be viewed. Usually, the cabinet is in the form of a box having an open top, with the platform moving from a position at the bottom of the cabinet to a raised position, exposing the television on the upper side of the cabinet. An example of such a device is seen in U.S. Pat. No. 3,761,152 to Cory, issued Sept. 25, 1973.
It has been recognized, however, that known platform transport mechanisms found in devices for concealing televisions and the like suffer from certain disadvantages. Significant among these is the unequal load distribution exhibited by such mechanisms. Known platform transport mechanisms typically utilize a lead screw, scissor-type linkage, cable or rack and pinion design which does not positively and evenly distribute the weight of the supported object on the platform. Electronics products such as televisions frequently have varying weight distributions depending on the size, shape and manufacturer of the product. Because of the uneven weight distribution of such products, known transport mechanisms have not been suitable for use in a universal design useful for a variety of products. Furniture or cabinets for concealing televisions and the like have therefore been generally custom designed for the particular application and product with which it will be used. Because of the unsuitability for mass production, the cost of such devices has been undesirably high. In addition, known platform transport mechanisms have been found to become easily misaligned, and the support platforms in such mechanisms have become unlevel, due to unequal weight distribution and independent forces exerted on various points on the platform by the transport mechanism.
For these and other reasons, a platform transport mechanism is desired which has a universal design suitable for use with products of various sizes, shapes and manufacturers. The platform transport mechanism should provide even weight distribution about the platform to maintain alignment with the surrounding structure and levelness of the platform. The platform transport mechanism will support the platform at four places to ensure stability. The platform transport mechanism should be susceptible to mounting in an enclosure or cabinet for aesthetic, protective and/or security purposes. Preferably, the cabinet will have a door through which the platform may be extended, the door automatically opening in response to movement of the platform. Further, the platform transport mechanism will have a simple, low-cost and universal design suitable for mass production.